Dirty Little Secret
by BlackHime13
Summary: Por que no todo es lo que parece. Aunque para quienes les conocían ellos se odiaban. Tal vez su relación no era lo que todos pensaban. Por que ese... era su secreto. ¿Quieres conocerlo?


El sonido del reloj era lo único que llamaba su atención. Oía la voz del profesor a la lejanía, pero todos sus sentidos se encontraban enfocados en ese pequeño objeto en su muñeca. Deseaba que se acabara la hora para así poder irse. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de levantarse y salir en aquel preciso instante, pero eso llamaría demasiado la atención y no quería que sus amigos comenzaran a hacerle preguntas a las cuales no quería responder por que si decía la verdad dejaría a la luz su secreto. Más bien el de los dos. Pues compartía algo con otra persona que tampoco deseaba que aquello se supiera pues conllevaría a revelar cosas muy íntimas de ambos.

Giró el rostro hasta la ventana donde se veía perfectamente el atardecer y sonrió pues ya quedaba poco. En unos minutos sería libre para poder ser él mismo sin importarle que alguien conocido se enterase. Se relamió los labios al oír el sonido de la campana. Aquella era la señal que esperaba y sin mirar a nadie de su alrededor salió a paso rápido de allí. Esa noche era la suya... y pensaba divertirse como nunca.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

El ruido de la música era estridente y muchas personas bailaban y bebían sin importarles nada más. A paso rápido cruzó el mar de gente que se interponía entre él y su destino. Cuando llegó le tendió una tarjeta negra con una mariposa rosa en el centro y el guardia de la puerta le dejó pasar. Inmediatamente el ruido fue desapareciendo mientras más avanzaba por aquel pasillo y finalmente llegó frente a otra puerta la cual abrió sin dudar.

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro cuando fue recibido por la preciosidad de cabellos platinos y ojos ámbar que le sonreía con dulzura e inocencia fingida.

-¿Viniste a jugar conmigo papi?- le preguntó con voz suave y delicada.

-Claro bebé.- respondió abrazando la cintura ajena juntando ambos cuerpos todo lo posible.

Sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar sin soltar a la persona contraria, ignorando los gemidos, la suave música y las voces de los demás presentes en el lugar. Llegaron a su habitual cuarto y en cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas no dudó en atacar la boca ajena quien correspondió al lujurioso contacto sin dudarlo. Mientras sus lenguas batallaban entre si y sus salivas se mezclaban sintió su cuerpo ser empujado por el contrario haciéndole retroceder hasta que acabó chocando contra algo. Su cuerpo se fue para atrás y terminó sentado en el sofá de la estancia con la otra persona mirándole con una sonrisa ladeada, gesto que correspondió y palmeó sus piernas indicando que se sentara sobre ellas.

-¿Qué quiere que haga Kanda-sama?- le cuestionó después de acomodarse en su nuevo asiento.

-Mmm... creo que ya sabes que quiero Allen...- le susurró al oído mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas desnudas de su amante quien gimió ante el contacto. Su falda se subió dejando ver más sus pálidas, pero definidas, piernas y se relamió los labios al ver la ropa interior que el contrario llevaba.

Sintió sus pantalones aún más apretados que antes y sin querer controlarse apretó el trasero del peliplateado contra su erección haciéndoles gemir a ambos ante la fricción. No podía evitarlo. Ver a ese chico vestido con ese diminuto vestido color rosa pálido que acentuaba aún más su preciosa y delicada apariencia le ponía a mil.

-Divirtámonos esta noche papi.- murmuró el de ojos ámbar en su oído para luego besarle apasionadamente. Los ojos brunos del contrario brillaron ante esas palabras y correspondió el contacto sin contenerse. Prometiendo sin palabras que así sería.

Este era su secreto... al menor le gustaba vestirse de mujer y provocar a los hombres con su cuerpo y apariencia inocente mientras que al mayor le ponía muchísimo ver al contrario con esas vestimentas y la actitud sumisa y complaciente que ponía durante sus encuentros íntimos.

Ante sus conocidos ellos dos se odiaban a muerte, pero en la intimidad de aquellas cuatro paredes se dejaban llevar por la lujuria y el desenfreno sin preocuparse por nada más que satisfacer sus deseos más salvajes y primitivos.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ 8 meses antes ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Comenzar otro curso en la universidad no le entusiasmaba a nadie y Kanda Yuu no era la excepción a esa regla. Aunque lo prefería a seguir de vacaciones y tener que aguantar a su demasiado efusivo y sentimental padre adoptivo o al molesto de Dasya. Era bien sabido por todos que no le gustaba ser molestado y que la única persona a quien toleraba cerca era a Alma, y solamente porque se conocían desde que llevaban pañales. Habían otros dos alumnos que parecían haber conseguido una cierta amistad con el joven de cabello negro azuloso y esos eran una joven de ascendencia china de nombre Lenalee Lee y un pelirrojo llamado Lavi Bookman, aunque si le preguntabas al joven japonés este negará que tengan relación de algún tipo.

Volviendo al tema. El amante de las espadas caminaba tranquilamente hacia su primera clase aunque su paz no duró mucho pues al girar para subir las escaleras chocó con alguien provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Molesto miró a la persona y notó el cabello extrañamente blanco del contrario quien se quejaba levemente por el fuerte golpe.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó este y subió la mirada dejando ver sus grisáceos ojos. El moreno solo chasqueó la lengua en señal de enfado.- Por lo menos podrías decir algo. No fue solo culpa mía ¿sabes?- volvió a hablar el chico frunciendo el ceño ofendido.

-Hmp.- fue su respuesta y se giró dispuesto a irse de allí, pero fue detenido por el contrario quien le sujetó del brazo y le hizo voltear nuevamente.- ¿Qué demonios quieres?- preguntó irritado.

-No puedes irte sin más. ¿Qué clase de educación te dieron?- fue la respuesta que recibió y eso hizo que su rostro se mostrara más serio y una aura oscura le envolviera por completo.

-Mira mocoso me da igual lo que pienses de mi así que ahórrate los sermones para alguien a quien le importe lo que tengas que decir.- dijo groseramente.

-¿Mocoso? ¡Tengo 18 años no soy ningún crío!- exclamó ofendido el peliplateado. El pelinegro le miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió de lado como respuesta claramente burlándose del contrario con ese gesto. El menor apretó los puños hecho una furia pues reconocía que no aparentaba la edad que tenía. Su estatura no llegaba al metro sesenta y su cuerpo era delgado al igual que su rostro era fino y delicado dando una apariencia joven e inocente. Todo lo contrario a ese hombre pues era alto, seguro que de metro ochenta, su cabello era largo atado en una cola alta, pero le daba un aire muy masculino además que se notaba que hacía ejercicio pues se notaba el músculo debajo de la ropa.

Los gritos del menor llamaron la atención de algunos de los demás alumnos que miraban la escena sin atrever a acercarse temiendo cuando el moreno se hartara y golpeara al menor, pues por todos los allí presentes era bien sabido la poca paciencia que poseía el amante de las espadas.

-Hmp. Seguro que no te has visto en un espejo mo-co-so.- comentó burlonamente.

-¡Eres insoportable! ¡Amargado!- gritó enfadado el de ojos grises quien estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el moreno para golpearle, pero no llegó a hacer nada pues unos brazos le detuvieron. Al girar el rostro se encontró con un pelirrojo de ojos jade aunque uno estaba tapado con un parche quien sonreía despreocupado.

-¡Yuu no deberías insultar a alguien más joven!- sermoneó animadamente el recién llegado.

-¡Que no me llames por mi nombre estúpido conejo!- exclamó el de ojos brunos matándole con la mirada. Este le ignoró y miró al joven en sus brazos a quien soltó rápidamente.

-¡No lo tomes a cuenta siempre se comporta así con los desconocidos!- comentó en un intento para que no se enfadara con su amigo.

El peliplateado miró a los mayores extrañado por su intercambio de palabras pues a pesar de que el moreno insultara al otro este parecía no haberse inmutado en lo más mínimo. " _¿Que amistad más extraña?_ " pensó para sí el menor quien solo suspiró pues con la llegada de ese joven su molestia había desaparecido.

-Da igual... ¿sabes donde está este aula?- le preguntó mostrándole el papel que sostenía en un comienzo y que cayó al suelo cuando chocó con el moreno.

-Mmm... te equivocaste de edificio esas están en el de enfrente.- respondió después de ver el horario del contrario donde ponía la clase a la cual debía ir. Al oír sus palabras el menor se sonrojó avergonzado de haberse equivocado de esa forma.

-Hmp. Mocoso...- oyó el murmullo del de cabello largo y giró a verle molesto de nuevo.

-Tengo mal sentido de la orientación ¿vale?- reprochó enfadado y antes de que ambos empezaran a discutir otra vez el pelirrojo habló.

-No pasa nada... si quieres te acompaño hasta allí.- le propuso al de ojos grises quien solo asintió pues sabía que si iba solo volvería a perderse y además las clases comenzarían en diez minutos por lo que no podía perder más el tiempo discutiendo con ese grosero hombre.

Comenzó a caminar junto al mayor, pero volteó y le sacó la lengua al moreno quien frunció el ceño ante su acto, pero luego murmuró algo muy parecido a "mocoso" que le hizo hervir la sangre.

Desde ese día cada vez que ambos se veían comenzaban a discutir lo cual era muy a menudo para el gusto de todos en la universidad. Daba igual cuando fuera pues en algún momento del día ambos se verían y comenzarían los gritos e insultos. Por suerte estaban en edificios distintos, pero ni siquiera eso impedía que en algún momento se encontraran. Evidentemente los rumores sobre ellos no se hicieron de esperar y los amigos de ambos siempre intentaban impedir sus encuentros, cosa que parecía no surtir mucho efecto pues el pelirrojo se había encariñado con el menor y tendía a llevarlo consigo a comer lo que conllevaba que se encontrara con el moreno en la cafetería quien había sido convencido por su peliverde amiga de comer junto a ellos.

Fue al mes que su relación cambió. No de cara a los demás, pero si que entre ellos en la intimidad hubo un enorme cambio.

Era sábado por la noche y Lavi convenció a su novia Lenalee de ir a una popular discoteca a bailar y beber. Esta invitó a Kanda quien se negó, pero cuando Alma le pidió que fuera pues él también iba y no quería quedarse en medio de la parejita feliz fue que decidió ir. Así que se vio en un local ruidoso y lleno de cuerpos bailando, sudando y bebiendo. Algo realmente desagradable a su parecer y cuando sus dos amigos desaparecieron a quien sabe donde dejándolo a solas con un bastante bebido Alma fue que decidió que era todo por aquella noche.

Arrastró a su amigo hasta la calle donde llamó a un taxi para que le llevara a casa. Durante el tiempo en que esperaban a su transporte Alma confesó sus sentimientos hacia el moreno quien no supo muy bien que responder. Conocía al chino desde que eran niños y aunque sinceramente se sentía cómodo a su lado sabía que no tenía sentimientos románticos hacia él. Antes de que pudiera decir algo el taxi llegó y le ayudó a entrar.

-Has bebido demasiado, mañana hablamos.- dijo al tiempo en que cerraba la puerta y le indicaba al conductor que comenzara a conducir. Se frotó las sienes agotado una vez el coche desapareció de su vista. Ahora le tocaría esperar a que su amigo esté más sobrio para resolver esa situación. No quería hacerle daño, pero sabía que sería una conversación muy larga y pesada. Suspiró y decidió que también se iría pues no tenía ganas de volver a entrar al local y dudaba que Lavi se ofendiera si se iba teniendo en cuenta que estaría muy ocupado haciéndolo con su novia.

Fue en ese momento que sucedió. Un hombre de unos 40 años, claramente borracho, se acercó a él y le dijo todo tipo de cosas para nada decentes. Enfadado por que no era la primera vez que le confundían por una mujer cuando salía a tomar algo, no se contuvo en partirle la cara al degenerado. Poco después una mujer de unos 30 llegó y se disculpó por el comportamiento de uno de sus clientes. Se ofreció a curar las heridas en sus manos y no le quedó de otra más que acceder pues era una persona muy persistente. Caminaron por el callejón al lado del establecimiento del cual salía y llegaron a una puerta. Entraron y ella le llevó hasta una habitación donde solo había una cama, un sofá de aspecto caro y un armario enorme.

-Llamaré a alguien para que te cure.- avisó la mujer quien desapareció por la puerta sin darle tiempo a decir nada. Se sentó en el sofá y pocos minutos después entró alguien. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió enormemente pues la persona enfrente suyo era alguien que conocía muy bien.

-¿Moyashi?- preguntó sorprendido y este le miró de igual forma. Estaba paralizado sosteniendo un quit de primeros auxilios. Llevaba extensiones del mismo color que su cabello para hacerlo más largo, una lentillas de color ámbar y algo de maquillaje. Vestía con un top de color vino y una minifalda negra que tapaba solo lo necesario junto a unos tacones de aguja de igual color al top. Era una imagen impactante, pero reconoció para si mismo que el menor se veía increíble de esa forma.

-No me llames así Bakanda.- exclamó este una vez salió de su estupor. Se acercó hasta el mayor y le miró a la cara.- Ni una pregunta.- gruñó al tiempo en que se arrodillaba y procedía a tratar las heridas contrarias.

-No puedes pedirme eso. No después de verte así.- dijo a su vez y gruñó en protesta cuando el de ahora ojos ámbar apretó un corte en su dedo.

-Estoy trabajando.- comentó con simpleza.

-¿Y qué clase de trabajo necesita que te trasvistas?- preguntó curioso y divertido pues el rostro del contrario había adquirido un interesante tono rosado.

-Mmm... está bien. Te lo contaré, pero como le digas a alguien esto te juro que te arruinaré la vida ¿estamos?- le amenazó mientras le miraba frunciendo el ceño. El moreno solo asintió y el peliplateado suspiró al tiempo en que se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

-Lo haré breve. Mis padres me abandonaron de pequeño y me adoptó un hombre llamado Mana cuando tenía 8 años. Él murió en un accidente cuando yo tenía 13 y mi tutor es un amigo suyo llamado Cross. Este es un borracho, mujeriego y ludópata que tiene deudas por todos los establecimientos del mundo y el muy cabrón me envía las facturas a mi. Así que a los 15 comencé a trabajar en este bar para pagar dichas deudas. Solo servía copas y tal, pero un día una de las bailarinas no pudo venir y la dueña me suplicó que la sustituyera y aunque no me hizo mucha gracia accedí por que la paga sería muy buena.- explicó rápidamente.

-Interesante... pero si fue una decisión puntual ¿por qué hoy estás vestido así?- cuestionó sabiendo que el menor le ocultaba algo más.

-Yo... un año más tarde me llamaron del banco diciendo que alguien había pagado todas las facturas. Mana tenía hermanos y estos no me había logrado encontrar antes por culpa de mi tutor quien me escondió de ellos muy bien por que si me llevaban se quedaba sin quien se ocupaba de sus caprichos. Bueno los conocí y tengo muy buena relación con ellos, pero me gusta ganar mi dinero así que les pedí que me dejaran seguir trabajando cosa que a regañadientes accedieron.- respondió y suspiró pues ahora venía lo peor.

-Todavía no respondes a mi pregunta Moyashi.- le instó a seguir el moreno quien miraba las piernas del contrario pues las había cruzado y la falda había subido dejando ver aún más piel que antes. Tragó en seco y volvió a enfocarse en lo que el menor le diría. Este le miró mal, pero al notar la mirada del de cabello largo en sus piernas sonrió divertido.

-Sinceramente... en este bar trabajan solo travestis. Aquí vienen hombres quienes tienen gustos especiales, ya sea ser dominados o maltratados tanto verbal como físicamente o por que les gusta tener la atención de una cara bonita al lado que les haga cumplidos. Y sabes... me di cuenta de que me encanta jugar con ellos. Me gusta que me miren y dirijan cumplidos, pero sobretodo me gusta saber que con una palabra mía harán lo que sea.- habló cambiando su voz por una más sensual y pausada mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del moreno hasta que ambos hombros se tocaban.

-Mmm... ¿y qué tan lejos llegas con ellos para que te cumplan tus caprichos?- preguntó mirándole a los ojos fijamente al tiempo en que acariciaba con su mano la pierna ajena. El peliplata tembló ligeramente a causa del inesperado contacto además de que los ojos del moreno brillaban de forma que no había visto nunca en él.

-Caricias... y algún beso. Hay que dar un poco, pero no demasiado... pues así siempre los dejarás con la esperanza de que quizás a la próxima consiguen algo más.- respondió relamiéndose los labios algo nervioso por la cercanía entre ambas bocas.

-¿Nada de sexo?- volvió a cuestionar y el menor negó con la cabeza.

-Para mi el sexo con los clientes es un no no, aunque no está prohibido.- dijo con simpleza.

-Ya veo... pues tengo suerte con no serlo.- comentó y besó al menor quien gimió sorprendido. Cierto que quería provocar un poco a ese amargado hombre, pero no pensó en que le atacaría de forma tan apasionada como aquella. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba recostado en el sofá con el moreno encima siendo devorado a besos salvajes y lujuriosos. Sentía las manos acariciarle los muslos y la entrepierna del contrario rozar la suya. Sin poder evitarlo gimió fuertemente al notar el incesante roce. El ojinegro dejó su boca para comenzar a atacar su cuello con besos, lamidas y mordidas.

-Ka-Kanda... ¿cuanto bebiste?- logró preguntarle entre jadeos y suspiros.

-Mmm... no mucho.- respondió sobre su piel y el peliplateado tembló al sentir el cálido aliento del contrario sobre su abusada y sensible piel.

-¿Se-seguro?- insistió pues no creía que pudieran estar haciendo esto si el mayor se encontraba sobrio.

-¿Crees que no haría esto sino estuviera borracho?- preguntó a su vez parando y mirándole a los ojos viendo como este asentía en respuesta.- Pues te equivocas... simplemente me pone muchísimo verte así vestido.- reconoció simplemente y el de ojos ámbar se ruborizó enormemente al oírle decir eso.

-Quién diría que el estoico de Kanda Yuu es en realidad un pervertido.- murmuró burlonamente el menor quien gimió sorprendido cuando el mayor mordió su cuello.

-Te lo dije cuando nos conocimos... me importa poco lo que los demás piensen de mi y ahora cállate y déjame continuar.- dijo y el contrario soltó una risita divertido, acostumbrado a la forma tan directa y para nada delicada del mayor al hablar.

-Como quieras papi... seré bueno para ti.- susurró y gimió cuando el moreno movió su cadera de repente, notando como el miembro contrario se había puesto aún más duro, y al mirarle a los ojos estos estaban completamente impregnados por la lujuria y el deseo.

-Pienso destrozarte bebé.- le respondió al oído para luego morder su oreja. El menor gimió y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Esa respuesta animó al moreno a seguir con sus caricias las cuales subían cada vez más de intensidad al igual que los jadeos y gemidos que el peliplateado dejaba escapar de su boca cada vez que esta estaba desocupada. Ambas caderas se movían en sincronía, rozándose sensualmente, provocando espasmos en ambos cuerpos.

Las manos del moreno se encontraban acariciando el pecho del contrario jugando con los pezones ajenos al tiempo en que su boca dejaba marcas por todo el pálido cuello. Algo primitivo dentro suyo le gritaba que marcara a ese bello chico y él obedecía sin replicar pues le gustaba el pensamiento de mostrar que el peliplateado le pertenecía, al menos su cuerpo lo hacía. Iba bajando sus besos y mordidas por el pecho del ojigris cuando sintió su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo. Reconoció la música inmediatamente y aunque realmente no quería responder supo que si no lo hacía el estúpido conejo sería capaz de llamar a la policía para denunciar su desaparición. Sonaba exagerado, pero ese chiflado lo hizo una vez y no quería arriesgarse a otra.

Enojado se separó del cuerpo del menor, volviéndose a sentar en el sofá, y respondió la llamada.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó cortante aunque más bien era una exigencia.

- _ **¡¿Yuu qué demonios pasó con Alma?!**_ \- gritó en su oído el pelirrojo con voz preocupada.

-¿De qué narices hablas?- cuestionó sin comprender el motivo de esa pregunta.

- _ **Alma me acaba de llamar llorando diciendo que ha hecho algo horrible, que seguro que ahora le odias y no se que más. Lenalee ha logrado que se tranquilice, pero no nos ha querido decir nada más.**_ \- le explicó rápidamente. El moreno suspiró agotado pues no tenía ganas de tratar ese tema en ese preciso instante, no cuando tenía a la preciosidad de peliplata apunto para devorar.

-No ha pasado naaah-da.- un gemido salió de sus labios pues el menor, molesto por que había dejado de hacerle caso, se había vuelto a arrodillar delante suyo y con una rapidez increíble le desabrochó los pantalones y acarició su miembro erecto todavía aprisionado por los calzoncillos. El moreno miró recriminatoriamente al joven frente suyo quien solo sonrió maliciosamente.- No te atrevas.- murmuró con los dientes apretados. La sonrisa contraria se amplió aún más y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente para luego pasar la lengua por sobre de la mojada tela.- Mmgh.- no pudo reprimir del todo el gemido que escapó de sus labios.

- _ **¿Yuu? ¿Sigues ahí?**_ \- oyó la voz del de ojos jade y recordó que seguía con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

-Tsk. Si... dile que mañana hablaremos y que deje de pensar idioteces.- dijo apresuradamente pues el ojigris había comenzado a mover la mano, masturbándolo directamente sin la ropa interior de por medio, y no quería que ese idiota notara lo que estaba pasando.

- _ **¿Estás bien? Suenas raro.**_ \- comentó el contrario y antes de poder responder se tapó la boca con la mano libre, aguantando el nuevo gemido provocado por la dulce boca del menor quien había comenzado a lamerle el miembro.

-Tu... idiota...- gruñó sintiendo escalofríos recorrerle la espalda entera. Solo obtuvo como respuesta una leve risita divertida que se convirtió en un gemido ahogado cuando movió la cadera embistiendo la boca ajena.- Tu lo has querido...- susurró con los ojos brillando de lujuria para luego seguir moviéndose al tiempo en que la mano que antes tapaba su boca agarró el cabello del contrario ayudándole en el movimiento.

- _ **¿¡Me estás escuchando!?**_ \- gritó otra vez el pelirrojo algo enfadado. Su amigo estaba muy raro y le preocupaba que le hubiese pasado algo, pero este solo parecía ignorarle además de hacer ruidos raros de tanto en tanto.

-Cállate...- respondió lo más cortante que pudo. Cogió aire para tranquilizar su respiración e instintivamente agarró el cabello contrario más fuerte.- Mañana hablaremos y no quiero ni una llamada más ¿entendido?- dijo con voz seria y antes de escuchar la respuesta del otro colgó. Lanzó su móvil al otro lado del sofá y se dejó llevar por el placer que el peliplateado le brindaba. No tardó mucho en correrse en la boca ajena, no le avisó como venganza por el ataque a traición que recibió de este. El menor gimió y bebió todo lo que pudo, limpió el miembro del moreno y luego finalmente retiró su boca, respirando agitadamente al igual que el de ojos brunos.

-Papi fue muy cruel...- susurró el peliplateado sentándose sobre las piernas del contrario quien levantó una ceja curioso por lo que diría a continuación.-... me ignoró por alguien más.- se quejó haciendo un puchero que le hizo ver adorablemente sexy, pues algo de su semen seguía en sus mejillas. El moreno sonrió divertido pues recordaba que este le había dicho lo mucho que le gustaba la atención de los hombres cuando estaba así vestido.

-Vaya... que bebé más caprichoso tengo... ¿tanto quieres mi atención?- preguntó con voz grave y sensual, lamiéndole las mejillas para limpiarle el rostro.

-Ajá... quiero que papi solo me mire a mi.- exigió el menor pasando sus brazos por el cuello ajeno quien en respuesta a sus acciones le abrazó por la cintura haciendo que su miembro rozara el trasero del de ojos grises. Ambos gimieron por el roce y por inercia sus caderas comenzaron un vaivén lento, pero realmente placentero.

-¿Cuanto más de tiempo tenemos?- preguntó sobre el oído ajeno para luego morderlo.

-Mmm... podía irme... en cuaaahnto... acabara deeh mmm... curarte.- logró responder entre gemidos. Sentía su cuerpo arder por la excitación, algo que nunca antes había sentido con nadie, y definitivamente no quería parar.

-Perfecto... vamos a divertirnos mucho esta noche.- murmuró sensualmente para levantarse del sofá. La acción imprevista hizo que las piernas del peliplateado se enroscaran en la cintura ajena por inercia para no caerse. Su agarre en el cuello contrario también se apretó y miró sin comprender al moreno quien solo sonrió de lado y le recostó sobre la cama del lugar. Sin decir nada se quitó la camisa que llevaba dejando ver su trabajado pecho y brazos. Los pantalones le siguieron al igual que la ropa interior, pues de todas formas ya estaban desacomodados de antes.

El de ojos grises observó el cuerpo ajeno casi maravillado pues como supuso cuando se conocieron el moreno tenía los músculos bien marcados y definidos causados por su entrenamiento diario. Subió la mirada hasta los ojos contrarios y vio como este se relamía los labios de la forma más provocadora que alguna vez vio. Su cuerpo tembló al notar la oscura mirada sobre su persona devorándolo con ella.

Por su parte el ojinegro se deleitaba con la imagen que el menor le regalaba. Su corta falda mostraba la ropa interior completamente empapada por el líquido pre-seminal que el miembro del peliplateado soltaba. El top se había subido dejando ver los rosados pezones que se encontraban erectos además de poder observar la gran cantidad de marcas de besos y mordidas que repartió en un comienzo. Por último el cabello ajeno estaba completamente revuelto dándole una apariencia muy sensual y provocadora. Por su mente pasaron muchas imágenes de todo lo que quería hacerle al menor, pero para eso ya tendría tiempo otro día. En ese momento lo que deseaba era hacerle perder la razón y que gimiera sin control alguno por sus caricias y embestidas. La sola idea hizo que su miembro volviera a estar listo para la acción.

Sin esperar más besó con desenfreno la boca ajena, sin contenerse en lo más mínimo recorrió toda la cavidad y jugó con la lengua contraria quien ni lenta ni perezosa correspondió de igual forma. Ambos querían hacerlo y no necesitaban palabras para comprenderse, pues sus cuerpos lo decían todo por ellos. Se sentían realmente en sincronía con el otro y supieron que eran muy compatibles por lo tanto las cosas avanzaron realmente rápido y sin contratiempos.

El moreno retiró la falda del menor dejándole en ropa interior y sin esperar acarició la virgen entrada de este con el dedo índice por encima de la tela. El ojigris tembló de placer y gimió sin reprimirse en lo más mínimo. La respuesta hizo sonreír de medio lado al ojinegro quien fue más atrevido y usando el lubricante que el peliplateado le dio introdujo el primer dígito seguido de un segundo y un tercero. Las respuestas del menor fueron las esperadas: la incomodidad, el dolor mezclado con placer, el apretar de sábanas con las manos, los ojos ligeramente aguados por las lágrimas contenidas... todo eso calentó aún más al moreno que besó de nuevo al ojigris y cuando notó que este se encontraba lo suficientemente relajado y sumergido en el contacto de sus bocas fue que se introdujo de golpe en él. Este se separó de sus labios para gemir fuertemente perdido en el placer que el moreno le proporcionaba con el leve vaivén de sus caderas.

Ambos actuaban por instinto, moviéndose para llevarle el mayor placer posible al otro. El sonido de piel contra piel, el sudor y los gemidos y jadeos inundaron la habitación. Los besos apasionados, los gritos de más fuerte, más rápido del menor, los gruñidos del ojinegro en respuesta a las exigencias del otro. Fue un acto apasionado, salvaje, rápido y duro. Ninguno se contuvo en lo más mínimo y el orgasmo les hizo casi desfallecer. El peliplateado gritó extasiado y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza sintiendo la mente completamente en blanco al tiempo en el cual el moreno gruñía con fuerza y su vista se nublaba a causa del éxtasis de alcanzar el tan ansiado final.

Sin más ambos se dejaron caer sobre el mullido colchón, agotados de tanto ejercicio físico, y se sumergieron en un profundo silencio, los dos ocupados en regularizar sus respiraciones y corazones. Minutos más tarde, ambos volvieron a vestirse, el peliplateado con su ropa usual pues se iría a casa y no pensaba hacerlo con la que usaba en el trabajo. Le gustaba la atención, pero no tanto como para que algún pervertido intente abusar de él en plena calle. Cuando el menor abrió la puerta vio una nota pegada a esta y lo que leyó hizo que su rostro se sonrojara de sobremanera, acción que llamó la atención del ojinegro quien le quitó el pequeño papel y sonrió de lado claramente divertido una vez terminó.

-Al parecer... podremos repetir esto cuando queramos.- comentó mirando al contrario con los ojos brillando peligrosamente al tiempo en que guardaba la tarjeta que venía con el papel de la dueña. Como disculpa esta le había dejado un año como miembro del club completamente gratis a la vez en que le deseaba una noche espectacular con "Aedea".

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ / ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

De esa forma fue que comenzó su nueva relación. Esta solo consistía en satisfacer sus más bajos instintos, pero con el paso del tiempo sus sentimientos fueron cambiando. Al moreno le molestaba ver a otros hombres acercarse al ojigris o el que este les prestara atención, mientras que el menor sentía hervir su sangre cada vez que veía al amigo chino del mayor junto al mismo. Todos en la universidad eran conocedores de los sentimientos de Alma para con el espadachín y creían que solo era cuestión de tiempo el que ambos comenzaran a salir. El peliplateado sabía que este ya se había confesado al moreno y este le había rechazado, como para no saberlo si sucedió al día siguiente de acostarse por primera vez, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de ponerse celoso por la cercanía de ambos. Podía ver en los ojos del chico que sus sentimientos por el de cabello largo no habían cambiado y dentro suyo sentía algo de miedo a que su amante al final decidiera quedarse con él. Después de todo se conocían desde hacía mucho más tiempo y estaba claro que le gustaba estar a su lado, por lo que no era tan descabellado el echo de que Kanda pudiera fijarse en él románticamente. Por otro lado ellos dos solo discutían o mantenían relaciones sexuales... cierto que con el pasar de los meses habían conseguido estar en el mismo lugar sin saltarle al cuello al otro y aunque la compatibilidad de ambos era buena no se podía basar una relación simplemente con el sexo... por muy bueno que este fuese.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, guiados por el orgullo, pero a los tres meses de que todo sucediera el de ojos brunos estalló. Fue la semana anterior a las festividades navideñas. Era fin de semana y en el club se haría una fiesta para celebrar la Navidad de forma anticipada pues tanto la mayoría de clientes como de trabajadores tenían familia con quien pasar las fiestas y no podrían hacerlo en aquellas fechas. Todo iba como siempre, cada quien metido en sus asuntos. El pelinegro llegó a la hora de siempre, poco después de media noche, y se encontró con su amante sentado sobre el regazo de un hombre de unos 34 años, hablando en susurros. Ambos parecían divertirse con lo que fuese que decían al tiempo en que el mayor acariciaba las piernas ajenas, cosa fácil pues el menor llevaba un pequeño vestido rojo y blanco, con algunas esponjosas bolas en el centro y bajo del vestido, el cual solo le llegaba un poco por debajo del muslo. No prestó atención al resto del conjunto pues sus ojos solo veían como esas manos se movían sobre el cuerpo que consideraba de su posesión.

Aquella escena hizo que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza. Sin razonar ni pensar en lo más mínimo en sus siguientes acciones se acercó a ambos y obligó al menor a levantarse. Sin decir nada lo levantó en brazos y se lo llevó con rapidez a la habitación, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada al pobre hombre que se quedó petrificado por el miedo. El peliplateado le reclamó sus actos una vez estuvieron ya dentro de esas cuatro paredes tan conocidas por ambos. Discutieron como nunca lo habían hecho para al final confesar lo que sentían por el otro. Aquella fue la primera noche que lo hicieron como pareja oficial. La Navidad no la pudieron pasar juntos pues ambos tenían familia con quien estar, aunque el moreno se enteró poco después sobre el cumpleaños del ojigris y después de reclamarle el que no se lo hubiera dicho pasaron el día juntos a modo de celebración retrasada, e incluso le regaló un pendiente con un pequeño rubí en el centro que el joven llevaba en la oreja izquierda.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ Tiempo presente ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

El peliplateado caminaba contento hacia la cafetería antes de que empezaran sus clases. Como trabajaba de noche tuvo que escoger el turno de la tarde para estudiar pues había ocasiones en que acababa de madrugada y necesitaba dormir, además de tiempo para las tareas y tal. Se encontraba algo más animado que de costumbre pues ya estaban comenzando con el mes de Abril y eso significaba que su aniversario con el moreno se acercaba. Ya casi hacían cuatro meses juntos como pareja oficial y aquello le ponía muy feliz.

Mientras caminaba notaba las miradas curiosas de las personas a su alrededor y aunque le parecía algo extraño dado que no había hecho nada para llamar la atención, decidió dejarlo pasar. Si alguien quería decirle algo que lo hiciera, pero él no pensaba perder el tiempo preguntando. Por fin llegó a su destino y entró buscando con la mirada a sus amigos y pareja.

A quienes vio fue a los primeros. Lenalee y Lavi estaban sentados en una mesa junto a la ventana y al lado del pelirrojo se encontraba Alma. La relación entre ellos no era de amistad sino más bien de cordialidad pues no les interesaba hacerse amigos, por su parte por que sabía de los sentimientos del chico para con su novio y este al parecer estaba incómodo a su lado, no sabía del todo por qué pero era así. Caminó hacia ellos y se sentó al lado de la única mujer, dejando su lado izquierdo libre para el moreno quien no se encontraba allí todavía.

-Hola chicos.- saludó alegre. Estos respondieron al saludo con una sonrisa, bueno excepto Alma que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Oye sabéis por que me mira tanto la gente hoy? No recuerdo haber hecho nada...- preguntó algo confundido.

La parejita se miró con sonrisas algo incómodas mientras que el ceño del chico chino se frunció aún más.

-¿De verdad que no lo sabes?- cuestionó este claramente molesto. Él solo negó con la cabeza cada vez más extrañado. Sabía que al joven no le caía bien, pero nunca lo demostraba de forma tan clara frente a los demás.

-Si lo hiciera no preguntaría.- respondió lo obvio. El silencio se hizo entre ellos y algunas de las personas que les rodeaban pues parecían muy interesados sobre la dirección en la cual iba su conversación.

-Allen... verás... es a causa de un nuevo rumor.- comenzó tímidamente la chica. Él volteó a verla y esperó a que continuara, pero esta se mordió el labio sin saber muy bien cómo proseguir.

-Algunos alumnos afirman haberos visto a ti y a Yuu en una cafetería muy temprano hace un par de semanas y corre el rumor de que estabais muy... ¿cómo decirlo?- intentó explicar el pelirrojo mirando a su novia algo nervioso.

-No actuabais como siempre. Dicen que desayunabais muy tranquilos, hablando y que incluso vieron como recostabas tu cabeza en su hombro.- terminó ella mirando a Alma y a él sucesivamente.

El ojigris les miró unos segundos asimilando lo que había oído y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al comprender toda la situación. Al parecer todo el mundo discutía sobre si estaban saliendo o simplemente se habían vuelto amigos de repente. Abrió la boca para responder, pero de esta no salieron palabras dado que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo explicar lo que pasó ese día sin confirmar que realmente estaban saliendo. Ninguno de los dos quería que alguien se enterara por que harían la inevitable pregunta... " _¿cómo pasó y desde cuando?_ " Y no podían responder a eso sin mentir garrafalmente, algo en lo que el menor no era del todo bueno, o eso le decía el de ojos brunos.

Su silencio comenzaba a impacientar al chino quien le miraba con dagas en los ojos. Le enojaba que su amigo de la infancia y chico del que estaba enamorado, aunque ya le rechazara, pudiera estar saliendo con un joven que salió de la nada hace poco más de medio año. Él había sido testigo como la relación de esos dos cambiaba de una terrible a cierta complicidad, donde podían estar sentados uno junto al otro en completa tranquilidad. Había ocasiones en que incluso cuando esos dos discutían parecían metidos en su propia burbuja y aquello le incomodaba pues sentía que no debía entrometerse, que estorbaba entre ellos. Aquella era una de las razones por las cuales no se acercaba al menor.

-Tks. ¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos hoy?- preguntó en un gruñido molesto el de cabello largo quien se sentó pesadamente entre Alma y Allen. Alzó una ceja al notar el tenso ambiente en la mesa y lo que parecía ser anticipación del resto de alumnos.- ¿No va a responder nadie?- volvió a cuestionar, pero la pareja solo se miraba nerviosa, el peliplateado miraba al suelo nervioso y Alma seguía observando al anterior con el ceño fruncido.- De acuerdo... Moyashi ¿me lo trajiste?- dijo mirando a su novio quien subió a mirarle sin comprender hasta que sus ojos se abrieron entendiendo.

-Si... ¿pero por que tengo que hacer de mensajero? Si le pediste algo a mi jefa pudiste haber ido tú a buscarlo.- refunfuñó el menor mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.- ¡Aquí está!- exclamó al tiempo en que sacaba un estuche para CD's y se lo entregaba al moreno quien sonreía de medio lado. La imagen le dio escalofríos al menor quien frunció el ceño y le miró inquisidoramente, pues conocía esa expresión... era la que ponía cuando estaba orgulloso de haber conseguido algo sin contratiempos.

-Hmp. Es más práctico el que lo trajeras.- fue su escueta respuesta que hizo que el contrario hiciera un puchero como queja. El mayor guardó su recientemente adquirida posesión en su propia maleta sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Jefa? ¿Allen trabajas?- preguntó un curioso pelirrojo después de observar el intercambio entre ellos dos.

-¿Eh? Si... trabajo en el turno de noche en un bar.- respondió sin dar muchos detalles, empezando a comer dado que pronto comenzarían las clases.

-¿Y por qué Yuu la conoce?- preguntó ahora Alma mirando a ambos sin haber cambiado su expresión en todo ese rato. El ojigris soltó una risita divertida que hizo que la curiosidad de todos aumentara mientras que el mencionado solo frunció el ceño.

-Ni se te ocurra Moyashi.- amenazó el ojinegro al menor quien solo sonrió maliciosamente. Dios aquello le recordaba muchísimo a la primera vez que lo hicieron.

-Uno de los clientes le confundió con una mujer e intentó ligar con él. Kanda siendo de poca paciencia le dio una paliza y mi jefa, al saber lo ocurrido, le hizo entrar para tratar las heridas en sus manos como disculpa.- explicó divertido. El pelirrojo se carcajeó al imaginar la escena mientras que el moreno gruñía y fulminaba a todos con la mirada.

-Entonces... ¿Kanda ha seguido yendo a ese bar?- preguntó una curiosa Lenalee.

-Si. A veces se pasa por ahí... después de todo para él es gratis.- comentó ausentemente el ojigris. Aquello hizo que el ojijade parara de reír y le mirara sorprendido.

-¿Gratis?- cuestionó mirándoles con un brillo especial en su mirada. El menor asintió y el pelirrojo hizo un puchero.- ¡Yuu! ¡¿Por qué no nos has llevado nunca?!- reclamó como niño pequeño y el moreno gruñó exasperado.

-Eso es imposible Lavi.- respondió por él y otra vez sintió las miradas de todos sobre su persona, bueno menos la de su pareja quien comía intentando ignorarlos.- Es un bar solo para socios. Mi jefa le dio a Kanda una tarjeta de miembro como disculpa por lo que pasó, pero solo es para una persona no puede llevar a nadie con él.- explicó sonriéndole algo apenado.

-¿Es como un club privado?- preguntó la única mujer y el chico asintió haciendo al novio de ella suspirar derrotado. " _Adiós copas gratis_ " pensó deprimido. La joven rió por la actitud de su pareja mientras que el moreno negaba con la cabeza cansado de la estupidez del que se consideraba su amigo.

El ojigris miró su reloj y después de suspirar se levantó para irse pues sus clases comenzaban en diez minutos. Se despidió de todos y miró a su pareja a los ojos durante unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño, pues realmente quería saber qué demonios había en ese CD, pero sabía que no podía mencionarlo en ese momento, tanto por falta de tiempo como por la presencia de los demás. Ya luego le interrogaría a fondo. Sin decir nada más se marchó hacia el aula que le tocaba.

Después de él los demás también comenzaron a irse a sus propias clases aunque había otras dos personas que tenían curiosidad por el contenido de ese CD además que uno de ellos seguía recordando que el peliplateado no había dado explicaciones sobre ese rumor.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y Alma se dirigió hacia la biblioteca donde sabía que Kanda y Lavi estarían. Esos dos eran pareja para un proyecto y el pelirrojo le avisó que estarían allí después de clases. Al entrar se encontró con la peliverde quien le dijo que traía algo de café para su novio y ambos fueron a la sala reservada por ambos chicos. Cuando llegaron solo estaba el pelirrojo rebuscando en la mochila del moreno.

-¿Lavi que haces?- preguntó exaltada la chica.

-Yuu fue a por algo de beber a la cafetería y yo quiero saber qué hay dentro de ese maldito CD.- dijo y sacó dicho objeto para rápidamente meterlo en el portátil.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe.- le regañó ella y este solo se encogió de hombros.

-No te hagas la inocente que sé que tú también te mueres por saber qué hay dentro.- murmuró él sonriendo maliciosamente. La joven se sonrojó y después de suspirar derrotada caminó hasta colocarse a su lado. Para su sorpresa el otro chico ya estaba al lado de su novio mirando con impaciencia la pantalla.

-Are... solo hay un vídeo y una carpeta con lo que parecen ser fotos.- comentó extrañado el ojijade.

-Miremos las fotos primero.- sugirió el chino. Los tres miraron sorprendidos el contenido de aquella carpeta. Eran imágenes de una chica muy bonita con ropa distinta, algunas tan sugerentes que les hizo sonrojar.

-¿Cosplay?- cuestionó no muy seguro el pelirrojo. Los otros dos no dijeron nada y entonces pusieron el vídeo.

 **Kanda-kun siento haber tardado tanto en darte tu regalo de San Valentín, pero por fin aquí está. Espero que te guste y lo guardes con cuidado y lejos de cierta persona. Sobretodo si quieres conservarlo jejejeje.**

-FSVA... significaba Feliz San Valentín Atrasado.- murmuró la chica cuando la voz de la mujer del vídeo había acabado. Ahora solo se veía una habitación con un sofá y una enorme cama. A los pocos minutos entró alguien y se sentó sobre la mullida superficie. Abrieron los ojos sorprendidos pues ese era su amigo moreno.

-Oye... esto no será...- habló nerviosamente el pelirrojo quien quiso cerrar el vídeo, pero le fue impedido por Alma.

 **-Prometiste hacerlo así que deja de perder el tiempo.- dijo el pelilargo.**

 **-¡Cállate!- gritaron desde detrás de una puerta.**

 **-Tarde o temprano tendrás que salir de ese baño.- comentó divertido.**

 **Poco después la puerta se abrió y por ella salió la misma joven que vieron en las fotos anteriores con un conjunto muy revelador. Ella se acercó hasta el moreno y se sentó en sus piernas con un gran sonrojo en el rostro.**

 **-Eres cruel papi.- murmuró haciendo un puchero.**

 **-No lo soy bebé... pero he de decir que te queda increíblemente bien.- alagó el moreno acariciando los muslos ajenos.**

 **-Pervertido...- susurró la otra persona soltando una leve risita divertida.**

 **-No te he visto quejarte por ello.- fue el comentario despreocupado del mayor quien sonreía de lado.**

 **-Cierto... ¿Qué quiere hacer Kanda-sama?- preguntó sensualmente mirándole a los ojos.**

 **-Mmm... jugaremos un poco Allen...- respondió para luego besar sus labios.**

El vídeo seguía reproduciéndose mientras que los tres jóvenes se encontraban estupefactos. La peliverde se encontraba sonrojada hasta las orejas, el pelirrojo no creía lo que sus ojos veían ni sus oídos escuchaban, y Alma sentía que se moría de la vergüenza y un poco por la envidia. Aunque si era totalmente sincero consigo mismo no creía ser capaz de hacer lo que el chico de cabellos platinos hacía en ese vídeo.

-Kinky...- murmuró el de ojos jade cuando asimiló toda la situación. Nunca habría imaginado que el joven moreno a quién consideraba su mejor amigo tuvieran tantos fetiches sexuales.

-¿Algún problema con ello?- oyeron que preguntaban y todos miraron hacia la puerta donde un enfadado ojinegro les miraba.

-Y-yuu... es-esto... emm...- comenzó a tartamudear el ojijade nervioso por ser pillado con las manos en la masa.

-¿Quién os dio permiso para cotillear en mis cosas?- cuestionó el moreno cruzándose de brazos y con un aura negra rodeándolo. Los tres tragaron duro y se miraron sin saber qué responder.- Da igual... no quiero oír ni una palabra y más os vale no decirle al Moyashi que tengo un vídeo de nosotros follando por que si se entera os mataré.- amenazó con voz de ultratumba que asustó de sobremanera a los presentes quienes asintieron de forma apresurada.

-¡¿QUÉ TIENES QUÉ?!- gritaron a sus espaldas y cuando el moreno volteó todos vieron a un muy alterado, avergonzado, pero sobre todo enfadado peliplateado.- ¡¿Eso es lo que te dio mi jefa?! ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió grabarnos mientras lo hacíamos sin preguntarme antes?!- reclamó completamente furioso. Ninguno le había visto así de aquella forma lo que les llevó a callar más aterrorizados del joven chico frente suyo que del moreno. Los gritos llamaron la atención de otros alumnos que presenciaban la escena con curiosidad y sorpresa.

-Moyashi cálmate.- pidió un inusualmente nervioso moreno.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si acabo de escuchar que mi novio tiene un vídeo de ambos follando del cual no tenía idea qué existía?!- exclamó furibundo. Se oyeron jadeos y susurros sorprendidos de los demás presentes a quienes él fulminó con la mirada para que callaran.

-Te lo puedo explicar.- dijo el ojinegro intentando acercarse al menor.

-¡No quiero oír tus excusas! ¡Ni te me acerques degenerado!- volvió a gritar para luego dar media vueltas y salir a paso rápido de allí refunfuñando maldiciones para con su pareja.

El mayor quedó unos segundos petrificado, pero rápidamente recogió sus cosas, incluido el CD que guardó en su mochila, y salió detrás de su novio. Antes miró a todos los allí presentes y les amenazó a muerte si contaban algo de lo sucedido. Todos asintieron nerviosos y asustados pues ninguno quería morir a manos de ese joven quien de seguro les torturaría antes de matarlos.

-Tenías razón Lena... no debimos curiosear.- comentó Lavi quien se ganó un capón de su novia quien seguía muy avergonzada por todo. Este salió detrás de su pareja disculpándose mientras que Alma quedaba solo en la habitación. Algo bueno salió de todo eso por que ahora que sabía de los gustos del moreno en ese ámbito podía renunciar a él. Después de todo... nunca jamás sería capaz de hablar tan sucio o llevar ese tipo de vestimenta... ni siquiera por el hombre de quien llevaba enamorado tantos años. Suspiró y también se marchó de allí dado que no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Aunque pensó para sí que intentaría hacerse amigo del de ojos grises ahora que iba a renunciar definitivamente al moreno y esperaba que aquellos dos se reconciliasen pronto, pues se moría por conocer toda la historia, seguramente al igual que su amigo pelirrojo que definitivamente no perderá oportunidad para molestar a la recién conocida pareja.

Sonrió divertido mientras se alejaba por el pasillo en dirección a su casa.

...FIN...

...

...

.

.

.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ EXTRA ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

¿Cómo logró Kanda contentar a su novio? Pues después de discutir con él, contarle toda la verdad y prometer borrar el vídeo... el ojigris seguía sin querer perdonarle así que hizo lo que mejor se le daba hacer... lo arrastró a la habitación, ambos estaban en el departamento del mayor, y lo aventó a la cama donde hicieron de todo menos dormir. Después de todo como mejor se entendían era en la cama y sabía que el peliplateado era incapaz de pensar coherentemente cuando el placer le embargaba.

Al día siguiente cumplió su promesa y se deshizo del CD, no sin antes hacer una copia y guardarlo secretamente en un lugar donde el menor no pudiese encontrarlo nunca, después de todo no había sido capaz de ver el contenido todavía. También le llevó a desayunar como compensación, algo que conllevó mucha fuerza de voluntad considerando el enorme apetito que este tenía, lo cual seguía sorprendiéndolo pues no comprendía como su novio podía comer tanto, pero seguir tan delgado.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad todo el mundo era conocedor de su relación amorosa, cortesía de cierto pelirrojo con cero instinto de supervivencia quien fue perseguido por el moreno, su querida espada cuyo nombre era Mugen en mano. El pelilargo no se detuvo hasta que el "estúpido conejo" se encontraba a las puertas de la muerte, dado que consideraba que no merecía la pena ir a la cárcel por el hecho de asesinar a alguien como Lavi.

Allen le besó para lograr que se tranquilizara del todo y tuvo que seguir haciéndolo cuando tanto Alma como Lavi comenzaron a hacer preguntas embarazosas y comentarios subidos de tono. Ya cansado de toda la situación dejó a su moreno novio discutir con ambos chicos, no sin antes requisarle a Mugen, mientras él comía junto a una sonriente Lenalee quien comprensiva por su sufrimiento no les siguió el juego a los otros dos. Ellos hablaron de la relación de ambos, pero sin preguntar por los temas íntimos e indecentes.

El día fue claramente agotador para ambos, pero de cierta forma se sintieron aliviados. Ahora no tenían que esconderse ni poner excusas cuando querían pasar tiempo a solas... incluso si el precio a pagar eran los comentarios inapropiados de sus amigos.

Ahora si... FIN


End file.
